


heather

by orphan_account



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Other, Physical Abuse, Poetry, headcanons abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "my room and board in Dreamland was only meant to be temporary, as i was nothing but a weary traveller passing through your transit town. i suppose, however, that it's only natural to cling to the hand you hold in the dark," escargoon-centric reflective piece on his professional and personal relationship with king dedede. headcanon heavy, pretty direct description of abuse. anime verse.





	heather

**i**

i had never meant to stay. my room and board in Dreamland was only meant to be temporary, as i was nothing but a weary traveller passing through your transit town. i suppose, however, that it's only natural to cling to the hand you hold in the dark. to Bond. to connect with someone who provides security in your darkest hour. i was only supposed to tie you over until you found someone to replace the great loss which wracked your kingdom and your heavy soul, a bandage on a deep wound which drove its roots down into the core of your very being. but you never found that other someone, and my stay became permanent.

**ii**

we were a Team. after all, what is the brutal warrior king without his logical advisor but a fool? you needed someone to keep you in line, and i needed someone to keep me safe from scorn and the horrible speculation that came with being an outsider. you seemed friendly enough, calming my nerves with an assurance if i screwed up and leading me gently by the shoulder to the hall to discuss courtly matters. kind was not a word i'd use to describe you, even then, but it was nice to have such safe company. it was nice to be respected, to have authority only challenged by your own, to be ennobled and encouraged to excel in ways which nobody else could.

**iii**

but i wasn't good enough. your wounds ran deep and my attempts to soothe proved futile as you turned on me. your temper began rising, boiling over before anything was even added to pot. i wasn't good enough. not for you, not as a replacement. i was too effeminate. too cowardly. too lenient. i questioned you the wrong way and too often. the punishments started then, it took me too long to figure out why. i faced you and i took every shout you spat my way, even as my heart lurched and my eyes stung with tears that threatened to display my vulnerability. but i took it. i took it until i couldn't anymore and yelled back. and then you hit me.

**iv**

you apologized. it happened again. you apologized and raised my salary. it happened again. you apologized and gave me the day off. it happened again. and again. and again. and again and again and again and you stopped apologizing. that's how things became, I suppose. by nightfall after every day I'd wander back to my chambers, rough and ragged and heartbroken, silently weeping to myself all the way there. sometimes i wish someone had heard me.

**v**

you never did find that replacement you were after, did you? i never became the father figure you subconsciously tried to mold me into. no. you changed your mind anyway, preferring the yes-man i was more comfortable becoming than the stern parent you tried your damndest to make me. you took everything from me. my confidence, my self worth, my passion. from the inside out i grew cold and bitter, emotionally aging twenty years in only two. yet i can’t bear to leave you. who else will do my job like i do? who else will know you, and look after you and make sure you’re pleased? who else will you scheme with, and… Oh.

**vi**

i didn’t stay because i thought you could love me. no, i wasn’t so stupid. even through the rose-tinted goggles of closeness and authority i knew you didn’t have the capacity to love me, or anyone, or anything. maybe i deluded myself into thinking that one day you’d leave all that you are and all that you have to me. but who am i kidding? i’m not worthy of this kingdom, of this power, or even your Oh So Gracious hospitality. i should have left while i still had the chance, or better yet, not fallen for your tricks so quickly before it was too late to wiggle out of your trap.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thanks for reading. i know escargoon isnt a totally popular character and this kind of interpretation isn't hugely popular either, as there's a shipping-heavy fanbase for escargoon and dedede. however, i love this style of writing and wanted to express some of my headcanons in a way that i could actually finish and share. i think escargoon is a really interesting character and it's a shame there aren't a ton of works which go into his head more.


End file.
